redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ariyh
-- LordTBT Talk! 00:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello Ariyh, Glad t'meet ya! I think your fan fic idea sounds very interesting!when will you be writing it?--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 19:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to? Hey, Ariyh. I’m looking for some users on this site to review my fanfic, A little night music (A sequel to The Sable Quean) and I was wondering if you could review it as, I really love getting feedback for my work. --SalemtheCruel 23:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for the review. Just wondering though, how exactly DO I develop characters? Please tell me, as I'm not sure. I'm just wondering; when does YOUR fanfic take place in the Redwall timeline? --SalemtheCruel 00:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel testing out mah new signature( message me for a translation!) Uzeti tvoj najbolji metak! 21:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, if you want a signature, you really need to remember to put your signature at the end of a message on someone's talk page. :) Go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature to learn how to make one. You might find it a bit confusing at first though...hope that helps! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Ariyh and Of course I would love to read your fan-fics just send me the link and I"ll gladly read them, and its good to hear that your continueing your fan-fics. on a side note I have also started on my fan-fic its called Knights of Redwall and I would really appreciate it if you read it! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 00:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) OMGsh! I was looking at your hobbies and stuff you like to do and they are exactly what I like to do! I totaly need to know you more. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 02:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ariyh! glad to have you back.... turns out we joined RW on the same day 0_0 Vilaya He had it coming! 01:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello! I was wondering if you'd like to check out my fanfic ''Gingiverian: A Tale of Redwall''. I know it's long so don't feel you have to read the whole thing at once. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, awsome! Here's a Redwall chat room were some of the Redwall wiki users hang out. Feel free to come on over and meet new people. Laterz! http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 18:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Done ^^ Katya is done. Hope you like! --JumpoverMoon 00:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Trade Would you like to do an art trade? God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) This is my request Ariyh. I would like you to draw a mouse named Notch Grayfur. She is a pale gray mouse with half closed blue eyes. She wears a long black tunic that reaches her knees. The tunic has purple trim that is patterned like flames. She wears a white sash around her waist that has a dagger with a blue pommel stone tucked into it. She is also holding a javelin. That's it! Need more info? Send me a message! --a not logged in Jump You can send me what you want me to draw; I would like you to draw my characters Yaghoo and Raiderfang, both stoats. Raiderfang looks like this: Middle-aged male Stoat with greyish-tan fur and brown eyes. Tailtip is black. Wears a dark brown tunic with dark grey sleeves and belt, as well as black arm wrappings and a dark red bandana on his head. Weilds a rusty dagger with a black hilt wrapped in red leather. Yaghoo looks like this: ''Bony, very stupid Youngish male stoat with brown fur, white on the chin, paws, and underside of tail. Tailtip is black. Wears a somewhat frayed gold turban, a dirty white much-ripped tunic, and a brown buckle-less belt. Weilds a sharpened wooden stake. Raiderfang should be giving Yaghoo, who is slightly shorter than he is, a bonk on the top of the head with his fist. Message me back to let me know what you'd want me to draw for you. NOTE: I do art trade pics in black and white unless specifically asked not to. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!''' 02:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC)